Broken Puzzle A Bella and Edward story
by RosalieAndJacob
Summary: Bella blir biten av James i balettstudion... Edward dör. Bella går med i Volturi. FÖR ATT LÄSA RESTEN, GÅ IN PÅ ALICELILLIANHALE 's ACCOUNT! BARA SÖK PÅ AliceLillianHale ! KRAM.
1. Chapter 1

**Detta är en fic som startar när Bella blir biten av James i balettstudion. Edward suger inte ut giftet, för han vet inte om det. Bella vill bli vampyr. Med hjälp av Carlisle döljer hon sin smärta. Vad ska Edward säga när han får reda på att Bella förvandlas?**

Stephenie Meyer äger Twilight, och om du inte visste det så… ehm… så? 

**Strunt samma. Var snäll och skriv vad du tycker om den. **

**Kapitel 1 - Smärtan**

Jag skrek av smärta när James tryckte sin hand med sån kraft mot mitt ben att det bröts, och så snabbt att ingen såg förutom han och jag borrades hans tänder igenom min hud. Jag skrek igen.

Sen puttade någon bort honom från mig. Jag mötte Edwards blick. Jag hade aldrig sett honom så ursinnig. Han slängde sig mot James och tryckte honom mot väggen.

Jag tittade bort och ner på min hand. När jag såg blodet mådde jag illa. Som vanligt.

Då började det brinna i min hand. Jag visste var det var. James hade bitit mig. Jag skulle bli vampyr.

Detta var vad jag ville. Om jag sa något till Edward skulle han göra allt för att hindra giftet att spridas. Men smärtan var så stark. Jag flämtade. Men jag skulle vara tvungen att dölja det.

Men Carlisle skulle märka. Han skulle märka att jag förändrades. Jag hoppades att han älskade Edward tillräckligt mycket för att inte säga till honom. Carlisle visste att om jag skulle dö, så skulle Edward åka till Volturi och låta sig själv bli dödad. Och jag hoppades att

Carlisle skulle lyckas tänka på annat.

Då kände jag någons arm på mitt ben. Inte James som tur var. Carlisle.

Jag tittade upp och såg att Edward, Jasper, Emmett och Alice hade fullt upp med att ta i tu med James, så jag viskade till Carlisle:

"_Carlisle, snälla, säg inget till Edward. Jag blev biten. Du vet att om jag dör så kommer Edward åka till Volturi. Snälla, försök att tänka på annat. Som mitt ben till exempel._"

Carlisle tog upp ett brett bandage och lindade det runt min handled. Edward skulle inte ha tid att bekymra sig för det förrän det var för sent.

"_Hur lång tid tar det för giftet att göra sitt? Och tills ingen kan göra det ogjort?_", viskade jag.

Carlisle svarade så tyst att jag knappt inte kunde uppfatta det.

"_Det tar ungefär tre dagar för förvandlingen att vara klar. De första timmarna går det oftast att suga ut giftet, men det behöver inte vara så. När elden når hjärtat, då går det inte. Så du känner det själv. Bella, jag vill inte att du ska bli skadad. Om det hade funnits ett annat sätt…_"

Jag log nästan lite mot honom, trots den otroliga smärtan. Han log och började titta på mitt ben.

Elden brann nu överallt förutom hjärtat. Carlisle trodde att det skulle ta några timmar innan elden lyckades ta sig dit. När ingen såg ryckte jag av smärta. Ibland tittade Carlisle lite sorgset på mig, men han tänkte nog på annat, för Edward reagerade inte. Han höll fortfarande på att slita Jasper i stycken. Alice tog tag i min hand.  
"Bella, hur känner du dig?", frågade hon oroligt. "Bränner det förfärligt?"

Hon hade förstås sett mig bli vampyr. Jag skakade lite på huvudet, jag ljög.

Smärtan var så fruktansvärd. Knivar skar mig och elden. Elden var värst. Det brände, men var inte varmt… Nu kände jag den sluka mitt hjärta i en enda flamma. Jag stönade.

Carlisle suckade och viskade till Alice. Jag hörde inte, men Alice vidarebefordrade det.

"_Bella, Carlisle säger att det inte går att ändra på det nu._"

Jag stönade och nickade lite.

Det hade inte gått några timmar som Carlisle sa. Det kanske skulle gå snabbare för mig att bli en av dem. Jag visste inte hur jag skulle dölja det för Edward. Jag suckade och hoppades att Carlisle skulle hjälpa mig med det.

Edward sjönk plötsligt ner bredvid mig.

"Bella?", flämtade han. "Älskling!"

Jag mumlade något ohörbart till honom. Han suckade av lättnad för att jag levde.

"Vi borde ta dig till ett sjukhus…", mumlade Carlisle, noga med att inte möta Edwards blick.

Edward nickade och lyfte varsamt upp mig. Jag slöt mina ögon.

Jag öppnade ögonen. Jag trodde att smärtan skulle vara borta när jag öppnade ögonen igen. Men nej. Den var kvar. Elden som brann inom mig. Jag låg i ett vanlig sjukhusrum med en säng, ett litet bord. På bordet stod en vas med massor av olika blommor. Rosor var de enda jag kunde sätta namn på. Jag tittade vid andra sidan om sängen och där satt Esme, lika slående vacker som vanligt, på en liten trästol.

"Sköterska! Hon har vaknat.", ropade Esme, med sin vackra sopranröst.

En liten kvinna på ungefär 20 år gick graciöst in i rummet. Jag häpnade när jag såg hennes ögon. De var gyllengula, precis som Cullens. Hon var vampyr.

"Bella Swan. Hur mår du?", frågade hon, med lika vacker röst som Esme.

Sköterskan hade mörkbrunt hår som nådde till axlarna. Hon hade på sig en enkel sköterskeuniform. Hon bar den lika bra som någon annan vampyr skulle bära den.

"Ehm… ganska… det gör ont…", flämtade jag.

Sköterskan nickade och Esme tittade lite sorgset på mig.

"Jag är Hailey Bradshaw. Vampyr som du kanske ser.", sa sköterskan och skrattade. Jag nickade försiktigt.

"Var är han Esme?", frågade jag.

Esme tog tag i min hand.

"Carlisle och han jagar. Han har inte sett dig sen balettstudion. För två dagar sedan. Han är galen av saknad. Jasper tycker det är jobbigt när han är i närheten. Han har försökt lugna ner honom, men det är omöjligt. Han har starka känslor.", sa hon lugnt.

Det var bara en dag kvar nu. Tre dagar hade Carlisle sagt.

Elden hade börjat minska nu. Och drog sig inåt. Snart nu skulle all eld vara samlad i mitt hjärta. Jag ryckte till. Smärtan var outhärdlig. Jag slöt ögonen.

Nästa gång jag öppnade dem låg jag i… en stor säng. I Edwards rum. Han satt på sängkanten och tittade på mig.

"Bella", andades han.

Elden brann fortfarande.

"Edward", började jag. "Var är Alice?"

Han såg lite besviken ut.

"Hon är där nere. Jag ropar på henne.", sa han och sa i normal samtalston: "Alice".

Hon var uppe på nolltid.

"Bella! Är det…" Hon avbröt sig i sista sekunden. Men det var för sent.

"VA?! VARFÖR HAR NI GJORT SÅHÄR MOT MIG? VARFÖR CARLISLE? ESME? OCH DU ALICE! JAG TRODDE ATT DU VILLE VAD SOM VAR BÄST FÖR HENNE! EMMETT! VARFÖR? OCH SIST MEN INTE MINST DU ROSALIE! DU VILLE INTE ATT HON SKULLE ÄNDRAS!", skrek Edward. Jag hade aldrig sett honom så arg i hela mitt liv. Inte ens när han tittade med hatisk blick på James.

Nu blev jag arg.

"Edward Cullen. Du har ingen rätt att skrika på dem sådär. De vill i alla fall vara med mig i all evighet", morrade jag, trots min smärta. Vid den sista meningen hörde jag en fnysning. Rosalie.  
Edward gapade och såg ångerfull ut.

"Bella. Det är inte det att jag inte vill vara med dig i all evighet, det är bara det att… jag vill att du ska få möjligheten till ett normalt liv. Ett liv som inte vi fick.", sa han ursäktande.

Jag var fortfarande arg för att han skrek på de andra sådär så jag svarade med ett spydigt svar.

"Jag tror inte på det". Just när jag hade sagt det ångrade jag mig. Han skulle försöka be om förlåtelse i… all evighet. Jag blev glad bara över att tänka på att jag skulle få vara med Edward i all evighet.

Plötsligt blev smärtan så stark. Jag ryckte till och vände och vred på mig i sängen och knep ihop ögonen.

"Bella", flämtade han plågat. "Bella"

Elden samlade sig i mitt hjärta. Den växte starkare och starkare tills den plötsligt försvann, och tog mina hjärtslag med sig. Jag öppnade ögonen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ett till kapitel…  
**

**Stephenie Meyer äger Twilight… blabla..!****STEPHENIE MEYER ÄR BÄST!**

**Nej, för det är du om du kommenterar **

**Var snäll och skriv vad du tycker om den. **

* * *

_Elden samlade sig i mitt hjärta. Den växte starkare och starkare tills den plötsligt försvann, och tog mina hjärtslag med sig. Jag öppnade ögonen._

**Kapitel 2 - Vampyr**

Alice skuttade fram till sängen med en spegel i handen. Jag satte mig upp och tog den ifrån henne.

En lika vacker kvinna som Esme och Alice tittade tillbaka på mig. Hennes ögon var klarröda.

Hon var jag. Jag var hon.

"Åh…", fick jag fram.

Edward log och slog armarna om mig. Jag kramade honom tillbaka.

"Ouch… Bella… Det gör ont.", flämtade Edward.

Jag nästan flög tillbaka rakt in i väggen.

"Inte så ont!", skrattade Edward. "Vi kanske ska jaga. Du borde vara törstig"

Inte förrän då märkte jag att min hals fortfarande brände. Jag nickade och vi sprang ut för att jaga. Jag var häpen över hur snabbt jag kunde springa.

Jag följde efter Edward hack i häl. Plötsligt stannade han.

"Bella. Gör nu exakt som jag säger. Vänd om och spring det snabbaste du kan härifrån", sa han.

"Vad?", flämtade jag skräckslaget.

"Bella!", röt han. "Gör som jag säger."

Jag skakade bestämt på huvudet.

"Nej. Jag lämnar dig inte."

"Bella", sa han lite mjukare. "En människa, du vill väl inte döda någon?"

Jag skakade på huvudet igen och gjorde som han sa. Jag sprang det snabbaste jag kunde hem.

Jag satte mig för att vänta på Edward.

Väntade och väntade.

Varför lämnade jag honom? Varför stannade jag inte eller tog med honom hem?

Sen satte sig Alice i en fåtölj bredvid soffan jag satt i.

Hennes ögon blev tomma. Sedan reste hon sig snabbt upp, men hennes balans svek henne.

Hon började skrika och sjönk ner på knäna och började slå med knytnävarna på golvet, fortfarande skrikande. Golvet började bågna neråt, hon var så stark.

Hennes skrik var hjärtskärande.

"ALICE!", skrek jag, livrädd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jag äger nt Twilight. Tack **MissMarielle **och **Narcissa-Weasly **för att ni sa vad ni tyckte **** Tack! Förra kapitlet var väldigt kort, hoppas att detta blir längre!**

**Kapitel 3 – Broken Puzzle**

"ALICE!", skrek jag och slängde mig ner på marken bredvid henne. Emmett kom nerför mahognytrappan i onaturlig fart. Hans hand lämnade märken på det guldfärgade trappräcket. Han susade fram genom vardagsrummet, hoppade över den stora, rödbruna soffan, och var en millimeter ifrån krossa Esme's vackra soffbord.

"Alice", flämtade han.

Hon lyssnade inte. Hennes skrik hade upphört och hon låg näst inpå livlös på golvet.

Sen kom det tillbaka. Hennes hysteriska skrik återvände. Emmett tog tag i henne och försökte lugna ner henne. Hon började boxa på honom, men han tog tag i henne bakifrån och höll fast henne.

"Alice, vad har hänt?!", skrek jag hysteriskt. Hon fortsatte att skrika och boxa på Emmett.

Jasper dök upp framför Alice och tittade henne djupt i ögonen. Han försökte lugna ner henne, men det var omöjligt.

"Alice. Vad har hänt?", viskade han mjukt.

Hon lugnade sig bara lite.

"Edward. De har tagit honom!!", skrek hon och började boxa och sparka på Emmett igen.

Va? Det blev alldeles tomt i mitt hjärta. Alla känslor. Borta.

"Alice, vilka har tagit honom?", frågade Emmett lugnt.

"DE! DE HAR TAGIT HONOM! TAGIT HANS SJÄL!", skrek hon.

"Vilka?"

"Nauruerna.", flämtade Alice. "De är som Volturi, men tvärt om. De är starkare än Volturi. De bryter lagar. Och det värsta… de samlar på vampyrsjälar! De tar dem genom att…"

"Genom att… vadå Alice?", frågade jag, fortfarande hysteriskt.

"Genom att öppna upp offret. Och dra ut den med bara händerna. Det går inte att leva utan en själ, utan viljan, så kropparna, de tomma skalen, dumpar de!", viskade hon kraftlöst.

Jag gapade. Tomheten gapade som ett stort, svart hål framför mig. Jag klev sakta in i den.

Jasper tittade på mig.

**Jasper POV (Lite kort. Bara lite känslor.)**

Det förvånade mig inte alls att Bella inte kände några känslor. Jag förstod henne. Ifall någon skulle ta min Alice ifrån mig, det skulle vara som om någon tog min själ. Bara ett tomt skal av mig skulle vara kvar. Bellas själ bleknade. I och för sig var det positivt, Nauruerna skulle inte vilja ha en svag själ.

**Bella POV**

Mina knän svek mig. Jag sjönk ner på golvet, precis som Alice gjort. Jag lutade huvudet i händerna och grät, utan tårar. När jag inte kunde gråta mer, när alla känslor runnit ur mig, rann även viljan att leva ut. Jag slutade att prata. Jag gick upp i hans rum och satte mig på hans soffa. Jag satt där i timmar.

Timmarna blev till dagar. Ingen hade mod nog till att gå upp och säga till mig att jag skulle glömma honom. Som om jag någonsin skulle kunna. Men i min sorg kom jag på ett annat problem. Charlie. Jag hade inte kontaktat omvärlden på veckor. Charlie trodde säkert att jag var död. I och för sig var det det bästa. Han skulle förstå att jag var annorlunda ifall jag bara dök upp.

Jag ville inte leva i en värld där Edward inte fanns. Jag ville sluta existera. Allt var mitt fel. Om jag hade tagit med honom hem, hade det inte hänt. Om jag inte hade önskat bli en dum vampyr hade vi aldrig sprungit ut för att jaga. Jag morrade.

Det röda i mina ögon hade försvunnit. De var nu helt nattsvarta. Jag hade inte druckit något blod alls, någonsin. Bara tanken fick min hals att bränna och mina instinkter tog över.

Jag reste mig upp från hans vita soffa, och öppnade ett av de stora fönstren. För om jag dog, ville inte jag att Edward skulle ta livet av sig, eller mer att han inte skulle be Volturi döda honom.

Jag landade med en mjuk duns på det gröna gräset. Solen träffade min marmorvita hud. Jag sträckte fram min hand och såg att den glittrade. Det påminde mig om Edward när han var i sol. Men han var så perfekt… Jag gav huset en sista, ledsen blick och sprang in i skogen som låg några meter från det träfärgade huset. Trädens tjocka grenar och löv höll solljuset ute.

Jag drog med ena handen över en trädstam. Den kändes sträv mot mina fingrar.

Nu visste jag vad jag skulle göra. Jag skulle inte ta livet av mig, jag skulle gå med i Volturi.

Jag hoppades bara på att Alice inte hade sett mitt beslut, men det hade hon nog.

Jag började springa i den mörka skogen, och undvek träden och stenar. Ett lokalsinne som hade varit dolt i sjutton år dök plötsligt upp i min hjärna. Jag skulle hitta till Italien och Volterra, men det skulle gå lättare att flyga.

Sorgkänslorna träffade mig som en stor våg. Nej, en tsunami. Jag hade svårt att andas, så jag slutade. Jag fokuserade på att springa. Jag skulle till Seattle och ta flyget till Rom. Sen var det inte så lång körväg till Volterra.

Jag kände plötsligt doften av två älgar. De var inom hundra meters räckhåll. Jag började springa mot dem. När jag hade tio meter kvar såg älgarna mig, en hane och en hona, och började förskräckt springa där ifrån. Jag hukade mig och tog ett språng mot hanen, och knäckte hans nacke på en tiondels sekund. Älghonan hann jag lätt ifatt och gjorde lika dant på henne. När båda var döda tömde jag deras kroppar på blod till sista droppen.

När jag hade vilat en stund, så började jag springa mot Seattle igen. Efter ungefär tio minuter var jag framme.

Mörkret hade fallit, vilket var tur för mig. Jag gick igenom staden och byggnaderna tornade sig upp vid sidorna om mig.

Mina ögon drogs till en liten butik. En neonskylt på taket sa att det var en restaurang. Flera av bokstäverna hade slocknat. På andra sidan om mig fanns en bowlinghall. Vart låg flygplatsen?

Jag såg en mörk silhuett gå mot mig i mitten av gatan. Ingen annan syntes ute i mörkret.

När personen närmade sig lyste dess ansikte upp av en blinkande, söndrig gatlykta. Det var en man i fyrtioårsåldern.

Jag skulle precis fråga om han visste vart flygplatsen var när jag såg att han höll i något. En pistol. Han stannade när han var ungefär två meter ifrån mig.

Jag visste vad jag såg ut för honom. En ung tonårstjej, harmlös, ofarlig. Ett lätt offer.

"Ursäkta herrn, vet du var flygplatsen ligger?", frågade jag leende.

Mannen hade skäggstubb och brunt kort hår. Han hade på sig enkla kläder. Jeans och en sliten jacka. Han skrattade hånfullt och höjde pistolen.

"Visst vet jag det. Men dit du ska behöver du inte åka flyg.", hånade han mig.

Han satte fingret på avtryckaren och skulle precis trycka, när jag sprang upp bakom honom, så fort att han inte märkte.

**Mannen POV **

Men så försvann hon plötsligt. Jag vände mig om, och där stod hon med ett oskuldsfullt leende på sina läppar. Jag gjorde mig redo för att skjuta igen, men så kände jag att hon stod bakom mig. Jag vände mig om, och hon log mot mig.

"Sir, kan du inte berätta var flygplatsen ligger?", sa hon artigt.

Jag skrattade igen.

Plötsligt kände jag någonstans att hennes ord var ett hot. Mitt skratt ekade mellan byggnaderna.

Sen kände jag något mot min hals. Flickans tänder.

Jag började springa det snabbaste jag kunde ifrån henne.

**Bella POV**

Jag var så törstig. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det. När mannen började springa och sköt några skott med pistolen mot mig, följde jag efter. Lätt som en plätt han jag ifatt och puttade ner honom med huvudet före på asfalten. Han vände sig om och sköt mot mig. En kula träffade min kind, och studsade iväg på marken. Han flämtade, och han visste att han inte skulle leva länge till.

Nu när jag har övergett alla jag älskar, behöver jag inte leva på djur längre. Jag brydde mig inte om någonting.

"Vad är du?", frågade mannen, livrädd.

Jag fnös.

"Säg mig vart flygplatsen är så kanske jag låter dig leva", sa jag och log ett ondskefullt leende.

I hans ögon såg jag bara rädsla.

"Följ gatan ner för backen, så ser du den", flämtade han och pekade åt hållet.

Jag log.

"Tack, men det verkar som om du har hittat fel offer i natt", sa jag och med de orden böjde jag mig ner och knäckte hans nacke.

"Förlåt", hånskrattade jag.

Han låg död i mitten av gatan. Jag satte tänderna mot hans strupe och började.

**Det var ett kapitel **** Snälla "reviewa"!**

**Tack så mkt för att du läser.**

**/THETWILIGHTFAN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jag äger nt Twilight. Tack **Narcissa-Weasly**, speciellt, och till er andra som kommenterade. **

**Kapitel 3 – Volterra**

När jag var färdig med att tillfredställa mina… behov så följde jag mannens anvisningar till flygplatsen.

Jag gick in igenom entrén som lystes upp av några starka lampor.

Det var högt i tak och väldigt ljust. Rakt fram fanns diskarna där man checkade in, och till höger fanns gates ut mot flygplanen. Till vänster om mig fanns de stora svarta skärmarna med lysande orange text som visade information om flygen och väntstolarna. Det var ingen stor flygplats.

Jag hade flugit hit när jag först kom till Forks för några månader sedan.

Redan nu skulle jag lämna staden.

Jag tvingade mig själv att inte tänka på honom, men det var omöjligt…

När jag tittade på en av skärmarna ändrades orden från Seattle Airport eller Vancouver Airport till Edward Cullen.

Jag suckade och koncentrerade mig på att bara se vad det verkligen stod.

Seattle airport – Rom airport (9.00)

Okej. Så flyget gick vid nio. Jag tittade på min klocka. Hon var halv åtta. Jag skulle hinna köpa biljetter.

Jag gick igenom en korridor mitt emellan två stora skärmar och kom till biljettköpet.

Som tur var hade jag hunnit tänka på mina röda ögon. Jag hade köpt några par linser på vägen hit. Jag stoppade in ett par bruna och ställde mig i kön. Det var två män framför mig i kön.  
När det var min tur så log kvinnan bakom disken mot mig.

"Hej", sa hon. Hon hade blont hår som gick till axlarna och blåa ögon.

"Hej… Jag skulle vilja åka med flyget från Seattle till Rom vid nio", sa jag.

Hon nickade och skrev in något på dataskärmen.

"Ditt namn?", frågade hon, men tog inte blicken från skärmen.

"Isabella Swan…", sa jag.

Hon skrev in mitt namn på datorn och printade ut en biljett ur en skrivare.

"Isabella, blir det okej med turistklass?", frågade hon, men brydde sig inte om vad jag svarade utan tillade snabbt priset.

Jag tog upp min plånbok ur min lilla väska jag hade med mig och tog ur mitt kreditkort.

Jag drog det och knappade in min kod.

När betalningen var klar, så satte jag mig på en av väntstolarna för att vänta på planet.

_Edward tittade mig djupt in i ögonen och jag lutade mig närmre honom. Jag kände hans svala, lugna och rytmiska andning mot min ojämna._

_När hans läppar var en centimeter från mina, tryckte han dem mjukt mot mina._

_Den känslan var underbar. Jag hade aldrig känt något som det förut. Jag ville bara ha mer._

_Jag lutade mig girigt längre fram och mina läppar rörde sig med hans._

_Men han drog sig tillbaka._

'_Bella…', suckade han. _

'_Jag är ledsen…', ljög jag._

_Jag var allt annat än ledsen. Jag ville ha honom, inget eller ingen annan. Bara min perfekta Edward Cullen._

Jag satt djupt försjunken i minnen så jag märkte inte den unga mannen som sattesig på stolen bredvid mig. Efter en stund harklade han sig.

Jag hoppade till, och vände blicken mot honom.

Han hade mjuka drag, och kort blont hår. Hans mörka, bruna ögon var fästa på mig.

Men det som jag märkte mest var hans blod som forsade genom hans tunna vener.

Törsten brände inom mig.

"Hej!", sa han med hög, mörk röst.

"Hej", svarade jag tonlöst.

"Jag är Willow Jones", sa han med ett flin på läpparna. _Som om jag bryr mig, _tänkte jag_. _Han sträckte fram sin hand för att jag skulle skaka den.

Jag ignorerade den bara och svarade, lika ointresserat som innan.

"Jaså"

"Vad heter du?"

"Isabella…"

"Isabella… vadå?"

"Swan… Isabella Swan", fräste jag.

"Fint namn!", konstaterade han. Han vände på kepsen han hade på huvudet så att den var bakvänd. _Som en omogen trettonåring…_

Jag fnös och höjde ena ögonbrynet. Han svarade direkt, oberörd av mina dissningar.

"Var ska du åka?", frågade han.

Först sa jag ingenting, men svarade sedan kyligt.

"Dit pepparn växer…"

Han himlade med ögonen.

"Ska du ända till Afrika?", frågade han sedan med spelad förvåning.

_Va? Afrika?_

Han märkte min oförståelse.

"Jag skojade…", skrattade han.

"Jaadu, det var inte så roligt…", muttrade jag, reste mig upp och tog min lilla väska som låg på andra sidan om mig och vände ryggen åt _Willow Jones. _Usch. Han var outhärdlig.

Han satt kvar med flinet borttorkat från hans irriterande ansikte.

Jag tittade på klockan. 8.45.

Jag gick med stora steg mot gate nummer åtta. De hade precis börjat släppa in.

En kort vakt räckte fram handen för att jag skulle ge henne mitt pass och min biljett. Jag tog upp min plånbok igen och gav henne dem.

"Isabella, välkommen!", sa hon och gav dem tillbaka till mig.

Jag gick ombord på planet och möttes av en stewart som sa åt mig att ha en trevlig resa.

Hur kunde jag få en trevlig resa? När min andra halva hade… slutat existera?

Men jag tvingade fram ett litet leende och gick och satte mig på min plats.

Jag satt på nummer 175 närmast fönstret och bredvid mig satt en liten pojke. Jag undrade varför han inte satt med sina föräldrar.

Pojken tittade ner på sina skor den första timmen.

"Hej", sa jag mjukt efter en stund.

Han tittade förskräckt upp på mig.

"_Hej…_", viskade han blygt.

"Jag heter Bella. Vad heter du?", frågade jag snällt. Jag hade bestämt mig för att vara snäll mot den stackars pojken, trots törsten som gjorde mig surare.

"Jack…", mumlade han och tittade på mig.

"Hej Jack. Vart ska du? Till Rom?", frågade jag.

Han nickade.

"Jaha, jag med!", log jag varmt. "Vad ska du göra i Rom Jack?"

"Jag ska till min mamma… Hon bor i Rom. Hon är den bästa mamman någon kan ha!", sa han envist, och verkade modigare.

"Vad gör din mamma i Rom?", frågade jag.

"Hon bor där med Daniel. Han är jättesnäll.", svarade han glatt.

"Vem är Daniel?", frågade jag. Jag ville veta mer om Jack och hans familj.

"Daniel är mammas man"

"Jaha…", sa jag.

'Flyget landar i Rom om en kvart', hördes en röst i högtalarna.

"Väntar din mamma på dig på flygplatsen?", frågade jag Jack.

Han nickade.

"Va bra.", sa jag. Sen kom jag och tänka på mina ögon. Jag skulle behöva sätta in nya linser.

Jag böjde mig ner till min väska och satte snabbt i nya.

Jack hann inte märka.

När flyget hade landat på flygplatsen i Rom hjälpte jag Jack att hitta sin väska och sin mamma.  
Hon hade kastanjebrunt hår nästan till midjan och hon log ett strålande leende mot Jack.

Hennes leende växte större när hon såg mig.

"Jack. Du tog honom till mig. Jag tacka dig för det miss!", sa hon med en bruten engelska.

Jag log mot henne.

"Ingen orsak", mumlade jag och vinkade hejdå.

När jag kom ut ur den stora flyplatsen såg jag en skinande Maybach 57 S, **(En bil för er som inte fattade)** som stod alldeles ensam och övergiven på parkeringsplatsen…

Åh, jag ville ha den!

Jag öppnade dörren, som förvånandsvärt nog inte var låst.

Om nyckeln hade varit i, så hade det varit skrattretande enkelt. Men såklart så var den inte det.

Jag tjuvkopplade bilen och började köra.

Jag hade snappat åt mig en karta på flygplatsen, så jag tittade på den för att hitta vägen till Volterra. Jag hade aldrig varit i Italien förut.

Jag tog den stora vägen ut från Rom. Volterra låg inte så långt ifrån.

Efter fyra timmars körning var jag framme. _Volterra var inte så långt ifrån… _Nej verkligen inte…

Jag parkerade _min _bil och gick ur.

Volterra tog mig med häpnad. Det var vackert. Alla stora byggnaderna tornade sig upp och framför mig, efter en lång, smal gata såg jag ett högt klocktorn.

Solen hade visst gått ner, så sent var det. Det var en annan tidszon här i Italien, klockan var elva. **(Jag orkar INTE bry mig om det är rätt eller inte. Whatever!)**

Jag gick i mänsklig fart mot tornet. Människor slank undan in i byggnaderna när de såg mig.

Gatan var så smal att jag nästan kunde sträcka ut mina armar och nudda två byggnader.

När jag väl kom fram mot det stora klocktornet öppnade jag dubbeldörrarna.

Jag kom in i en stor korridor, eller en stor sal, det beror på hur man ser det.

Väggarna var marmorvita och golvet likaså.

En stor dörr fanns till höger om mig. Jag hade lite problem med att öppna den, vilket var konstigt. Jag var en nyfödd vampyr!

Men när jag väl var inne såg jag att detta var en korridor. Liten och smal.

Dörrar fanns på var sida om mig, och en lite större långt framme. Jag susade fram till dörren, inte rädd för att någon skulle se mig. Men så hörde jag en harkling.

Jag stannade direkt.

"Ursäkta mig…", hörde jag en ljus röst och en gestalt klev ut ur mörkret framför mig, förmodligen ut igenom dörren.

"Vem är du?", frågade rösten. Det var en ung flicka, fjorton eller femton år kanske, hon hade blont hår som var uppsatt i en liten knut på huvudet. Hennes ansikte var gudomligt vackert. Så oskyldigt. Men hennes ögon… blodröda.

"Bella Swan…", sa jag med hög röst.

"Vad gör du här?", frågade vampyrflickan.

"Jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja bli medlem i klanen Volturi.", svarade jag.

Hon höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag är Jane. Jag är medlem i Volturi. Följ med mig…", sa hon och vinkade åt mig att följa med.

Nu återstod det bara att möta Aro, Marcus och Caius.

**Såå, snälla skriv en liten review… **

**KRAM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jag äger nt Twilight. Tack **Narcissa-Weasly**, speciellt, och till er andra som kommenterade. **

**Kapitel 4 – Aro, Marcus och Caius**

Jane visade mig genom en mörk gång, som sedan övergick i en upplyst korridor.

Hon tryckte på en knapp och hissdörrar öppnades.

Vi klev in under tystnad.

Hissen stannade.

"Vi är framme. Och nu är det upp till dig att övertyga Herrarna om att du 'platsar'", sa Jane lågt.

Jag nickade förstående.

"Tack Jane"

Hon log ett strålande leende mot mig.

"Lycka till", sa hon hjärtligt.

Hissdörrarna öppnades och jag klev ur. Jag vände mig om för att se Jane trycka på en knapp, och hissdörrarna stängas.

Med ett leende på läpparna öppnade jag en liten trädörr.

Salen tog andan ur mig. Den var stor och dess väggar pryddes med handmålade konstverk.

Det var säkert tio meter i tak, och salen var helt rund.

Framför mig på tre troner satt några som förmodligen var Aro, Marcus och Caius.

Aro log mot mig, och Marcus tittade med en outgrundlig blick på mig.

"Välkommen!", sa Aro.

Caius såg misstänksam ut.

"Tack Aro", sa jag leende och gick fram så att jag stod några meter framför tronerna.

"Vad är ditt ärende?", frågade Caius.

"Jo, jag skulle vilja bli medlem i Volturi.", sa jag.

"Har du någon gåva?", frågade Marcus.

Aro reste sig upp från tronen.

"Jag tar reda på det", sa han, gick fram till mig och rörde vid min hand.

Efter några sekunder gapade han och sedan klappade han förtjust i händerna.

"En sköld bröder!", skrattade han. "En stark sköld, som har upplevt en stor sorg. Åh, så ledsamt, så ledsamt…"

Jag log ett litet leende mot dem, och Marcus var den enda som svarade på det.

"En sköld..?", frågade jag osäkert. Vad menade han med en sköld? Jag var förvirrad.

"Du är en sköld. Du kan blockera psykiska attacker. Mycket kraftfull…", mumlade Aro.

"Du är accepterad som medlem i Volturi…", muttrade Caius och Marcus nickade.

Aro log ett stort leende och vände sig mot sina bröder.

"Vi har en ny beskyddare i vår klan!", utbrast han glatt.


	6. Author's note

HEJ!

Jag kommer skriva klart alla mina berättelser **FÖRR ELLER SENARE**, men då få ni ha lite tålamod.

Eller mycket tålamod, bestäm själva.

KRAMAR - eran ROSALIEANDJACOB


	7. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hej allihopa. Tack för alla reviews! Fast trots alla snälla ord har jag bestämt mig för att inte skriva mer på denna berättelsen, utan min vän Alice fortsätter ist på den! Likaså alla mina andra fics fortsätter hon på.  
Så kolla in hennes account, ____AliceLillianHale__._

_3_

_HON KOMMER ATT TA ÖVER ALLA TRE FICSEN. (haha, så kan man inte säga)_

_HON KOMMER OCKSÅ ATT ÖVERSÄTTA The Next Step._


End file.
